チョコレート・アいスクリーム
by sleepingdead
Summary: 由貴の前に、音楽の前に、アいスクリームがありました... fanfiction netはカタカナの「い」が出来ませんから、ア「い」スクリームを書きました。ごめん。ゆxし
1. 漢字

**チョコレート・アイスクリーム**

・新堂　愁一

・ 由貴　瑛里

・ 佐久間　竜一

ノート:　今日は、皆さん!!! お元気ですか。さあ、これは私の最初の日本語の物語ですから、悪い文法があります。　私の為に書いています。そして、日本語のフィックションがありませんから、多分　誰も読みません。でも、誰も文法を見ませんから、いいですよ。これはFluffです!!!

お願いします!!!　もし　日本語を知ったいる人が読んだら、批評で私の日本語を直してください!!! 本当にいい日本語を学ぼうとしていますよ!!!

グラビテーションは私のじゅありません!!!むらかみまきのです!!!これは私の日本語のれんしゅうだけです。そして、私はお金を稼いでいません。ありがとうございます。

**。。。チョコレート・アイスクリーム。。。**

新堂愁一は考えていました。それはとても変なことでしたが、時々　起こりました。でも、そのことが違いました。最近の由貴はいつも怒っていましたから、愁一は　寂しかったです。　

でも、愁一はアイスクリームがありましたから、全てのものはよかったです。由貴の時の前に、音楽の時の前に、アイスクリームがありました。愁一はアイスクリームが大好きでした。

アイスクリームは愁一の考えを破壊しました。そして　愁一はうれしい馬鹿になりました。全てのものは完璧でした。でも、愁一は二時間ぐらいアイスクリームを食べていましたから、アイスクリームがありませんでした。　そして、愁一はとたもかなしかったです。

「由貴!!!」と叫びました。

「何?!」由貴はまた怒っていましたから、愁一はためらいました　が、辞めませんでした。

「アイスクリームがない。由貴、買ってくれ。」

ドアは開けてから、由貴は部屋に入りました。彼の目のしたに暗い円がありました。

由貴は「お前はバカだ。『買ってくれ?』くそがき。」と言いました。

愁一は泣き始めました。「でも、由貴、俺は、俺は、俺は．．．」

「うるさい!!!」

愁一はしずかないて、由貴をじろじろ見ました。また、由貴は言い始めました。

「毎日、お前は泣いている。いらいらさせているよ。」

「ごめん、由貴、でも、大好きだから。」

「だから、お前は泣くのか。」

愁一は　また　泣き始めました。「いや、由貴。」

由貴は　「バカ。」と言ってから、書斎に帰りました。

愁一はため息をしました。彼と由貴の気持ちが悪かったです。そして、愁一は悲しかったです。愁一だけは直すことが出来ました。愁一は「でも、どうやって。」と思いました。

でも、愁一は　ぜんぜん　考えを持ちませんでしたから、もうすぐ　また　忙しくなりました。この時、愁一は　散歩することに決めました。そして、アイスクリームを買うかもしれませんでしたから、お金を持って来ました。

愁一は　道をスキップして、歌いました。もう　彼と由貴の口げんかを忘れました。たくさん口げんかがありましたから、愁一はぜんぜん心配しませんでした。することのかわりに、無視しました。少なくとも無視しようとしましたが、いつも口げんかが　少し　痛かったです。

「愁ちゃん、おはよう。」

声が愁一の考えが邪魔をしました。愁一は向けてから、佐久間竜一を見ました。竜一に微笑んで、手を振りました。

「おはようございます、佐久間さん。」と返事しました。

竜一も微笑んで、手を振りました。それから、くまごろうを　ポケットから　取り出してから、振りました。

竜一は「愁ちゃんを見ることがくまごろうを喜ばせる。竜ちゃんも。でも、どうして　愁ちゃんが外にいるなのか。寒くないのか。」と言って、心配しました。

本当に愁一は寒かったですが、言いませんでした。しずかにしていました。

「愁ちゃん、どうしての?　由貴と口げんかがあるなのか。」竜一が聞きました。

「いいえ、佐久間さん、そうじゃありません。でも．．．」

「でも?」

愁一は「でも．．．由貴は僕が嫌いです。何をして出来ますか。」と聞いているときに、涙が顔を流れ始めました。

「愁ちゃん、泣かないでよ。由貴さんは愁ちゃんが嫌いじゃないよ。」

「でも、いつも怒っています。」

竜一は頭を振りました。「じゃ、愁ちゃんは由貴さんを喜ばせらなければならないね。」

愁一は竜一を見ました。「どうやって。」と聞きました。

「さあ、食べ物のか。いつも食べ物は竜ちゃんを喜ばせる。」

とつぜん　愁一は　口げんかを覚えました。アイスクリームがありませんでしたから、由貴は怒っていました。愁一は「アイスクリームを買ったら、由貴は怒っていない。」と思いました。大きい微笑みが唇に現れました。

愁一は「ありがとうございます、佐久間様。」と叫んでから、スーパーに走りました。

・・・・・・・・

由貴瑛里は「ばか、ばか、バカ．．．」と思いました。認めることが嫌いでしたが、良心が痛かったです。アイスクリームのように馬鹿なものから、由貴は彼のがきに叫びました。あの時、ドアの閉めることを聞きましたから、また愁一が出ることが分かりました。愁一が帰りました、由貴は分かりました。「でも、いつか　愁一は帰らない。」と思ってから、恐くなりました。

でも、その日はあの日じゃありませんでした。由貴はうれしかったです。

「由貴、ただ今。」

「だまれ、くそがき。」由貴は言葉が好きじゃありませんでしたが、謝りませんでした。

「由貴にプレゼントがある。」

愁一は部屋に入りました。背中の後ろに手がありました。

由貴は「なに。」と聞きました。

「さあ、怒らないと約束してくれ。」

由貴は「しない。」と文句を言いました。

「お願い、由貴さん。」

由貴は止めました。彼は愁一で「由貴さん」と言うのがすきじゃありませんでしたから、「はい、はい、やくそくだ。」といいました。

愁一は微笑みました。「由貴、大好きだ。じゃ、ほら。」と言ってから、大きいチョコレトのアイスクリームのカートンを見せました。「俺の好きな味はいちごだが、由貴はチョコレトが好きだから、俺はチョコレトを買った。」

由貴は「バカ。」と言いました。ちょっと止めてから、「ありがとう、愁ちゃん。」とささやきました。

愁一はまた微笑みました。少なくともそのちょっとの間に彼と由貴は一緒にいました。そして、ちょっとの間が生活の一番大切な物です。

**。。。おわり。。。**


	2. ひらがな

**チョコレート・アイスクリーム**

・新堂(しんどう)　愁一(しゅういち)

・ 由貴(ゆき)　瑛里(えり)

・ 佐久間(さくま)　竜一(りゅういち)

ノート:　今日(こんにち)は、皆(みんな)さん!!! お元気(げんき)ですか。さあ、これは私(わたし)の最初(さいしょ)の日本語(にほんご)の物語(ものがたり)ですから、悪(わる)い文法(ぶんぽう)があります。　私の為(ため)に書(か)いています。そして、日本語のフィックションがありませんから、多分(たぶん)　誰(だれ)も読(よ)みません。でも、誰も文法を見(み)ませんから、いいですよ。これはFluffです!!!

グラビテーションは私のじゅありません!!!むらかみまきのです!!!これは私の日本語のれんしゅうだけです。そして、私はお金を稼いでいません。ありがとうございます。

**。。。チョコレート・アイスクリーム。。。**

新堂愁一は考えていました。それはとても変(へん)なことでしたが、時々(ときどき)　起(お)こりました。でも、そのことが違(ちが)いました。最近(さいきん)の由貴はいつも怒(おこ)っていましたから、愁一は　寂(さび)しかったです。　

でも、愁一はアイスクリームがありましたから、全(すべ)てのものはよかったです。由貴の前(まえ)に、音楽(おんがく)の前に、アイスクリームがありました。愁一はアイスクリームが大(だい)好(す)きでした。

アイスクリームは愁一の考(かんが)えを破壊(はかい)しました。そして　愁一はうれしい馬鹿(ばか)になりました。全てのものは完璧(かんぺき)でした。でも、愁一は二時間(じかん)ぐらいアイスクリームを食(た)べていましたから、アイスクリームがありませんでした。　そして、愁一はとたもかなしかったです。

「由貴!!!」と叫(さけ)びました。

「何?!」由貴はまた怒っていましたから、愁一はためらいました　が、辞(や)めませんでした。

「アイスクリームがない。由貴、買(か)ってくれ。」

ドアは開(あ)けてから、由貴は部屋(へや)に入りました。彼(かれ)の目(め)のしたに暗(くら)い円(えん)がありました。

由貴は「お前はバカだ。『買ってくれ?』くそがき。」と言(い)いました。

愁一は泣(な)き始(はじ)めました。「でも、由貴、俺(おれ)は、俺は、俺は．．．」

「うるさい!!!」

愁一はしずかないて、由貴をじろじろ見(み)ました。また、由貴は言い始めました。

「毎日(まいにち)、お前は泣いている。いらいらさせているよ。」

「ごめん、由貴、でも、大好きだから。」

「だから、お前は泣くのか。」

愁一は　また　泣き始めました。「いや、由貴。」

由貴は　「バカ。」と言ってから、書斎(しょさい)に帰(かえ)りました。

愁一はため息(いき)をしました。彼と由貴の気持(きも)ちが悪(わる)かったです。そして、愁一は悲(かな)しかったです。愁一だけは直(なお)すことが出来(でき)ました。愁一は「でも、どうやって。」と思(おも)いました。

でも、愁一は　ぜんぜん　考えを持ちませんでしたから、もうすぐ　また　忙(いそが)しくなりました。この時、愁一は　散歩(さんぽ)することに決(き)めました。そして、アイスクリームを買うかもしれませんでしたから、お金(かね)を持って来ました。

愁一は　道(みち)をスキップして、歌(うた)いました。もう　彼と由貴の口(くち)げんかを忘(わす)れました。たくさん口げんかがありましたから、愁一はぜんぜん心配(しんぱい)しませんでした。することのかわりに、無視(むし)しました。少(すく)なくとも無視しようとしましたが、いつも口げんかが　少し　痛(いた)かったです。

「愁ちゃん、おはよう。」

声(こえ)が愁一の考(かんが)えが邪魔(じゃま)をしました。愁一は向(む)けてから、佐久間竜一を見ました。竜一に微笑(ほほえ)んで、手(て)を振(ふ)りました。

「おはようございます、佐久間さん。」と返事(へんじ)しました。

竜一も微笑んで、手を振りました。それから、くまごろうを　ポケットから　取(と)り出(だ)してから、振りました。

竜一は「愁ちゃんを見ることがくまごろうを喜(よろこ)ばせる。竜ちゃんも。でも、どうして　愁ちゃんが外(そと)にいるなのか。寒(さむ)くないのか。」と言って、心配しました。

本当(ほんとう)に愁一は寒かったですが、言いませんでした。しずかにしていました。

「愁ちゃん、どうしての?　由貴と口げんかがあるなのか。」竜一が聞きました。

「いいえ、佐久間さん、そうじゃありません。でも．．．」

「でも?」

愁一は「でも．．．由貴は僕(ぼく)が嫌(きら)いです。何(なに)をして出来ますか。」と聞いているときに、涙(なみだ)が顔(かお)を流(なが)れ始めました。

「愁ちゃん、泣かないでよ。由貴さんは愁ちゃんが嫌いじゃないよ。」

「でも、いつも怒っています。」

竜一は頭(あたま)を振りました。「じゃ、愁ちゃんは由貴さんを喜ばせらなければならないね。」

愁一は竜一を見ました。「どうやって。」と聞きました。

「さあ、食(た)べ物(もの)のか。いつも食べ物は竜ちゃんを喜ばせる。」

とつぜん　愁一は　口げんかを覚(おぼ)えました。アイスクリームがありませんでしたから、由貴は怒っていました。愁一は「アイスクリームを買ったら、由貴は怒っていない。」と思いました。大きい微笑みが唇(くちびる)に現(あらわ)れました。

愁一は「ありがとうございます、佐久間様(さくまさま)。」と叫(さけ)んでから、ス(す)ーパ(ぱ)ーに走(はし)りました。

・・・・・・・・

由貴瑛里は「ばか、ばか、バカ．．．」と思いました。認(みと)めることが嫌いでしたが、良心(りょうしん)が痛かったです。アイスクリームのように馬鹿なものから、由貴は彼のがきに叫びました。あの時、ドアの閉(し)めることを聞きましたから、また愁一が出ることが分(わ)かりました。愁一が帰りました、由貴は分かりました。「でも、いつか　愁一は帰らない。」と思ってから、恐(こわ)くなりました。

でも、その日(ひ)はあの日じゃありませんでした。由貴はうれしかったです。

「由貴、ただ今(いま)。」

「だまれ、くそがき。」由貴は言葉(ことば)が好きじゃありませんでしたが、謝(あやま)りませんでした。

「由貴にプレゼントがある。」

愁一は部屋に入りました。背中(せなか)の後(うし)ろに手がありました。

由貴は「なに。」と聞きました。

「さあ、怒らないと約束(やくそく)してくれ。」

由貴は「しない。」と文句(もんく)を言いました。

「お願(ねが)い、由貴さん。」

由貴は止(と)めました。彼は愁一で「由貴さん」と言うのがすきじゃありませんでしたから、「はい、はい、やくそくだ。」といいました。

愁一は微笑みました。「由貴、大好きだ。じゃ、ほら。」と言ってから、大(おお)きいチョコレトのアイスクリームのカートンを見せました。「俺の好きな味(あじ)はいちごだが、由貴はチョコレトが好きだから、俺はチョコレトを買った。」

由貴は「バカ。」と言いました。ちょっと止めてから、「ありがとう、愁ちゃん。」とささやきました。

愁一はまた微笑みました。少なくともそのちょっとの間に彼と由貴は一緒(いっしょ)にいました。そして、ちょっとの間(あいだ)が生活(せいかつ)の一番大切(いちばんたいせつ)な物(もの)です。

**。。。おわり。。。**


End file.
